thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Godred's Ghost
Godred's Ghost '''is a Sudrian Heroes episode. The Episode The Culdee Fell Railway is a narrow gauge rack railway that takes habitation up in the mountains. It is called a rack railway because the engines who travel on the line are helped up the hill by toothed centers. The engines that run on this railway are named Culdee, Lord Harry, Wilfred and Ernest. But there was one engine that used to run on the railway that isn't there anymore. That engine was Godred. For those of you who are new to the fandom and have never read the railway series, Godred was built by the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1900, and arrived on Sodor alongside the other four engines in time for the railway's inspection and opening. He was named after Godred MacHarold, a famed Sudrian king, which is why he was by far one of the most boastful engines on the island. Godred believed that nothing bad could happen to him. What made it worse was that it was true. Somehow, even though he was was reckless and caused great pain to the passengers and carriages, Godred always seemed to make it back to the sheds in one piece. His main reasoning was that if he should ever be in trouble, his automatic brakes would save him. Despite being looked over by his crew and the manager, Godred continued acting on in his pompous ways. On 4th June, just over a month after the railway had officially opened, Godred was coming back down the mountain with his coach, when he derailed on Devil's Back and rolled down the mountain. Nobody was hurt in the accident, but Godred was destroyed. When he was recovered the following day, Godred was found to be beyond repair, and he was scrapped. His remains were scavenged to help keep the other engines going until newer engines could arrive and they could go to Switzerland for overhauls. Unfortunately, it was the month of June when Godred died and its rumored that every year on the date of his accident, he runs again as a warning to others; plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. But the way Harry was acting, you would've thought that this story was told for a different reason. * '''Lord Harry: '''Except you stole the last line from the ghost story that Percy's driver told him! Until I see his ghost for myself, I will remain a skeptic! Lord Harry would soon encounter the most frightening being in his life. He had ended his journey at Culdee Fell and was talking to Abigail Figgs, the station manager when a mysterious engine showed up. * '''Lord Harry: '''Wait a minute! I thought I was the last train! * '''Mrs. Figgs: '''You were! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Mrs. Figg walked up to the cab, but the driver and fireman were facing forward. * '''Mrs. Figgs: '''Hullo! You're not on the schedule! Who gave you permission to stop here? I'm speaking to you deary! I do have to admit that there was something unsettling about that engine. But Lord Harry couldn't talk to it as the engine's face was as still as a statue. So talking to it would be like talking to a toy. * '''Mrs. Figgs: '''Ok! I see you won't answer. So get out of your engine! I must warn you, failure to comply with a railway official may result in... Suddenly a loud whistle came from the engine, putting both Harry and Mrs. Figgs into a state of shock. But Harry was familiar with the whistle. * '''Lord Harry: '''Oh my! Godred! Its you! The next morning, Harry spoke to the other engines. * '''Lord Harry: '''But how is he orange in death? I thought he was purple! * '''Ernest: '''Uh....Harry! We were only all purple in the thin clergymen's books. * '''Wilfred: '''In real life, we're different colours! Culdee's the only one who's purple! * '''Lord Harry: '''Oh yeah that's right! I'm blue. You're green and Wilfred is red. * '''Culdee: '''To the point though! In order to get rid of Godred's ghost, we'll need to get someone whom Godred would take orders from! * '''Voice: '''Say no more! * '''Culdee: '''Mr. Richards, you always seem to appear at the right time! * Mr. '''Richards: '''I do feel some guilt though. I cultivated his ego. I praised him whenever he delivered his trains on time. He was probably trying to impress me the night of his death. * '''Ernest: '''Well, we'll never know unless we go! * '''Culdee: '''I have a plan! So they all huddled together. * '''Wilfred: '''I like it! * '''Lord Harry: '''Its savage! * '''Ernest: '''And it just might work! Mr. Richards agreed. That night, it was the 4th of June, the date of Godred's accident. * '''Mrs. Figgs: '''Are you ok, Walter? * '''Mr. Richards: '''I'm not just shaking because its cold, Arabella! What if the ghost doesn't show though? * '''Wilfred: Uh..... wishful thinking! Do your thing, Sir!. Mr. Walter Richards walked up to Godred's ghost. * 'Mr. Richards: '''Uh.... hullo! Godred? Is that you? Well... I have to tell you some bad news. The track ahead needs repair, so..... all mountain tours are being cancelled. You've done very well and may rest easily. Don't you understand? You may go! Suddenly a large wind came by and Godred disappeared. * '''Culdee: '''Awesome Sir! * '''Lord Harry: '''Well done! * '''Ernest: '''Ripping Performance * '''Wilfred: '''I agree! * '''Catherine: '''That may have been the bravest thing I have ever seen. * '''Mrs. Figgs: '''Likewise! Well done! I can't believe that actually worked! ....and for a while, no one else could either. The events of this going from history, to legend, to folklore. But it would always be real to those who saw it. Characters * Culdee * Catherine * Lord Harry * Wilfred * Ernest * Godred's Ghost ''(does not speak) '' * Mr. Walter Richards * Mrs. Figgs * Gordon ''(cameo) '' * Henry ''(cameo) '' * Thomas ''(cameo) '' * Percy ''(cameo) '' * Brandon ''(cameo) * Nia ''(cameo) '' Trivia * This episode will air on the 6th of April. This is the day that the engine which Godred is based on crashed. Category:Sudrian Heroes